Como si fuera un sueño
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Después del accidente con Kuroha, Kano acaba mal herido y necesita reposo. Pero, al despertarse, aparece en una habitación muy familiar para él... Pero, lo más impresionante de todo, es que Ayano le visitó. ¿Sera un sueño?


Cuando recobró el conocimiento, estaba acostado en su cama. ¿Se encontraba en la base o...? No... Las paredes blancas no eran las que había en la base del Mekakushi-dan. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Se incorporó, palpando su cabeza por el agudo dolor que le invadió en esos momentos. Lo último que recordaba, era que estaban peleando contra la serpiente que poseía al Señor Tateyama, encarnada en el nuevo cuerpo de Konoha. Salir volando por los aires al intentar detenerlo...

- ¿Estaran bien todos? -se sentó en el borde de la cama- Tengo que irme...

Entonces, observó más detenidamente la habitación. Le resultaba familiar, demasiado... Incluso el aire que se respiraba en aquel ambiente, le recordaban los tiempos en el que todos vivían felices en casa de los Tateyama. Aunque, para él, los últimos recuerdos que tenía de esa casa no eran los más agradables...

La muerte de Ayano fue demasiado. Verla morir por él y sus hermanos. Verla morir y sentir la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla en contra de su voluntad. No debía llorar por Ayano ahora. Debía encontrar a sus hermanos y a sus nuevos amigos.

Pero, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces, no pudo moverse. Esos ojos marrones chocolate que tanto le hipnotizaba. Ese pelo castaño que deseaba acariciar una y otra vez. Esa sonrisa que calmaba todo su ser. Esa bufanda roja que le recordaba que, él y sus hermanos eran héroes. Ayano estaba delante de él, de pie. Pero... ¿Era un sueño o todo es real?

- Shuuya. -le sonrió amablemente, pronunciando su nombre- No deberías moverte mucho. La caída que recibiste fue muy fuerte...

- A... -no podía pronunciar palabra. Se le hacía difícil hablar con ella- Ayano... -dijo al fin, observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Tranquilo. Sé que es un poco repentino que me veas así de repente. A Tsubomi también le ha pasado... -se reía, intentando calmar a su hermano. Le conocía desde pequeño, y sabía que estaba asustado.

- P-Pero... ¿Cómo? -se acercaba lentamente a ella.

- Shintaro me salvó. -miró al suelo con una sonrisa, recordando el momento en que vio a Shintaro acercarse a ella.

Por fin alcanzó su objetivo. Acarició la mejilla de Ayano, tratando de averiguar si era real ese cuerpo que tenía delante. El tacto caliente de su rostro, invadió el frío de su mano. Era Ayano, sin lugar a dudas...

- ¡Ayano! -gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cual manantial. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al fin tenía a su amada hermana con él.

Ella acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo. No podía evitar sonreír ante el acto de su hermano. Desde el otro mundo, podía escuchar las palabras de Shuuya. Podía escuchar su llanto y sus lamentos... Sabía que se culpaba por su muerte, pero era una decisión suya y de nadie más. Debía proteger a su familia, pasase lo que pasase.

- Ayano... Te he echado de menos... -se separó de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tan profundos como siempre...

- Y yo a vosotros. No te imaginas lo que es estar sola en un lugar así... -su rostro se volvió un poco más triste.

Lo último que deseaba, era ver a Ayano triste después de todo por lo que pasó en el reino de la serpiente. Solo podía pensar en hacerla feliz. En hacer que esos dos años que paso en ese frío lugar, volviesen a su vida transformados en buenos recuerdos. Acarició la mejilla de su amada hermana una vez más, esta vez apartando la lagrima que arruinaba su rostro.

- He tenido mucho miedo Shuuya... -dijo entre sollozos.

- Ahora estas aquí, con nosotros, conmigo. -le intentaba animar con la mejor de sus sonrisas y ese tono burlón que hacia usar siempre que quería animar a alguien.

- Ya pero... Cuando decidí suicidarme, me dije a mi misma que siempre estaría sola. Que no volvería a veros nunca... -hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero, cuando estaba en aquel mundo, pensaba una y otra vez, que gracias a mi soledad vosotros estabais vivos. -sonrió, intentando hacer que las lagrimas pareciesen más insignificantes.

- Y estamos vivos gracias a ti hermanita. -pegó su frente a la suya- No lo olvides nunca. Eres nuestra heroína.

- Os quiero mucho Shuuya... A ti, a Tsubomi, a Kousuke, a todos...

Él sabía que su hermana le quería, pero no del modo en el que él quería. Desde siempre, ha querido a su hermana de una forma especial, una forma que solo podía hacerle saber mediante palabras camufladas. Palabras que ella nunca entendía, o simplemente, no quería entenderlas.

-Ayano... -dijo aun pegado a su frente.

- ¿Hum? -sollozó. Estaba mucho más tranquila que antes.

- ¿Qué sentiste... al ver a Shintaro en ese mundo?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermano. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Pues... Me sentí... bien. Supongo. -sonrió aun más sonrojada que antes- Me sentí feliz al ver que él vino a por mi.

- Y... ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido, si hubiera sido yo quien apareciese?

- Vamos Shuuya, ¿a qué viene esa pregun-

- Solo contéstame, Ayano. -interrumpió a la castaña, sorprendiéndola.

- Me hubiera sentido... afortunada, por tener a un hermano tan bueno como tú.

- Ayano... ¿Tú... me quieres?

- ¡Pues claro que te quiero Shuuya! -respondió molesta por la pregunta.

- ¿Y a él... le quieres?

Se separó de Ayano, adoptando la apariencia de Shintaro. Ayano se quedó atónita al ver a Shintaro frente a ella. Sabía que era Shuuya, pero aun así sentía como si él fuese Shintaro. No sabía que hacer, ni sabía si responder a la pregunta que le hizo.

- ¿Me quieres, si o no? -volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la voz de Shintaro.

- S-Si... -desvió la mirada- Si te quiero...

Shuuya volvió a dirigir la mirada de Ayano a la suya. Aunque a sus ojos, ella viera a Shintaro. Inconscientemente, sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía a su querida hermana. Fue entonces, cuando la besó. Ayano no respondió inmediatamente, sino que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y seguir ese beso. En el fondo, le dolía saber que su hermana le estaba besando con la apariencia de Shintaro y no con la suya. Pero... Así podía sentir esos cálidos labios que tanto tiempo anheló.

- Lo siento... -se separó de ella, de vuelta a su apariencia- Lo siento mucho... -se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando Ayano lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo totalmente roja. La mano con la que cogió a Shuuya le temblaba.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tú le amas! A mi nunca me amaras de la forma en que le amas a él, ni yo te dejare de amar a ti... de la forma en que tu le amas a él.

Tras esas palabras, Ayano lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Has hecho esto... por mi?

- Al menos he podido hacer lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo... Aunque para ti fuese Shintaro.

- Shuuya... -le regaló una sonrisa- Desde que me besaste, sabía que eras tú quien lo hacia. -se acercó a él de nuevo, bajo su atenta y sorprendida mirada.

No tardó mucho en besarle de nuevo, aunque esta vez apenas fueron unos segundos lo que duró el beso. Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a Shuuya de reaccionar.

- Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, Shuuya. No importa a quien ame. Tú siempre seras mi amado hermano menor.

No sabía si estaba soñando. Todo lo que acababa de pasar, le parecía un sueño. Desde que se levantó de la cama y la vio aparecer. Nunca pensó que todo fuese real, pero pudo sentir sus labios. No una, sino dos veces. Y la segunda vez, siendo él mismo.

- Deberías bajar al salón. Todos están esperando a que te despiertes para saludarte. -le adelantó, dándose la vuelta cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación- Te quiero. -posó su dedo indice encima de su sonrisa, indicándole que guardase silencio.

Y después, se fue. ¿Si bajaba, encontraría a todos esperándole, o despertaría de ese maravilloso sueño? De todos modos, pasase lo que pasase, sabía que su hermana lo quería. No de la manera en que a él le gustaría, pero... es amor al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><em>-Amo a esta estupida y sensual pareja! ***3*** No se si escribire más historias de esta pareja... Porque Shintaro me miraría mal si lo hago e.e (?) Ok, no xDDDDD ¡Escribire más de ellos incluso de Shintaro! (Para que no se me ponga celoso ewe) Y Kanokido también, que son muy kawaiis :D Espero que dejeis vuestros comentarios! Nos leemos :)-<em>


End file.
